Vacsuit
A vacsuit is spacer slang for protective clothing designed to maintain homeostasis. The more common term "space suit" refers to the body for spacers. A related term is dummysuit, or an improvised vacsuit. Almost all vacsuits are of Consortium origin and fall under one of six categories. Typical Vacsuits Type I A Type I vacsuit is the simplest and most spartan and also has the smallest margin of error. It is made of a compressive fabric lined with electrically powered thermal pads to maintain pressure and temperature. It is one piece and seals on the chest, where an access port exists for an inflow of air to the body. It is meant to be used with a bottled air mask. These suits are rated for one to twenty four hour uses at a time, though it is not entirely uncommon to see spacers essentially living in a Type I suit full time, even when in a pressurized environment. Type II A Type II vacsuit is designed for launch, orbital achievement, and re-entry. They typically stabilize a spacer's bodily functions to nominal during the pressures of the forces involved with escaping gravitational bodies by maintaining partial pressure and are meant to function within a pressurized capsule. Type III Type III vacsuits are short term EVA suits for spacewalks of no more than twenty four hours in microgravity environments. They contain their own oxygen supply, full pressure, and partial radiation shielding. They are largely used for work throughout the Main Belt. Type IV A Type IV vacsuit allows a spacer to spend extended periods of time in zero gravity. Homeostasis can be maintained through nutrient and caloric intake tubes and a waste disposal system for up to seven standard days. Type V A Type V vacsuit involves interfacing the spacer's body directly with the suit, making the suit an extension of the wearer. Type VI The Type VI has seen rare use and allows a spacer to survive in vacuum indefinitely. It contains a fuel cell to produce water and ramscoop that collects free hydrogen from space and converts it into caloric energy via internal combustion for the spacer. All waste is recycled. Other Vacsuits Mark I, II, III. The Mark series of vacsuits were produced by the Army of Eastern Kamijing for use in space combat related scenarios. The Mark I is designed to keep a spacer alive in the event his spacecraft suffers explosive decompression from kinetic weapons. The Mark II is a stripped down modification of a Type III suit reinforced with steel to allow a spacer to engage in melee and ranged combat. Magnetic weapons may be powered by the suit itself. A personal EM field generator works in concert with a sophisticated computer to detect ballistics and generate sufficient EM force to stop the projectile; the drawback of this is that the spacer cannot operate his weapon while the shield is engaged. Magneboots are built into the suit along with hydrogen peroxide repulsors, allowing the spacer to accelerate or decelerate at will in a platform or asteroid environment. The Mark III is a Mark II equipped with heat shielding and a personal decelerator, allowing spacers to jump directly from orbit to planetside in a matter of minutes. Category:Technology